


It’s Perfect With Love

by orphan_account



Series: Delivered With Love [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, btm!ong, but also fluff, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel has a plan to make his and Seongwoo’s first time special





	It’s Perfect With Love

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo bad smut for mailman fic!!

“Okay, everything is good...I hope Jisung was right about this,” Daniel said to himself, pacing around his now decorated room. It was Daniel’s friend, Jisung’s idea to coat his room with candles and roses. It looked like something straight out of a chick flick. But Daniel had asked for Jisung’s advice on how to create a romantic atmosphere for ones first time, specifically Daniel and Seongwoo’s.

Daniel could tell Seongwoo was growing a bit impatient with him from the growing amount of dry humping and makeout sessions, and Daniel had to admit he was ready too.

But he still wanted to make it special. However, he did not really know how to go about the situation. Was he just supposed to go up to Seongwoo and say “hey, sorry I made you wait, but let’s fuck?”

So when he asked his good friend Jisung what to do, he suggested he plan a date.

~~~

“How long have you guys been exclusive now?” Jisung asked, looking through the clothes rack.

“3 months, 1 week and 2 days,” Daniel said proudly.

Jisung scoffed at his love sick friend and then gasp at his sudden revelation. “You guys had a 1 month, 2 month and 3 month anniversary and did nothing?!”

“Uh yeah,” Daniel said, now feeling awkward.

“Wow, you have a lot of will power my friend. Especially with a guy like that! When I first met Seongwoo, I thought he was a model or something! If I were you I would have pounced on him-“

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about!” Daniel interrupted in an annoyed tone.

“Sorry, but I guess I understand you. You cherish him a lot, right?”

Daniel nodded, pretending to look at clothes to hide his embarrassed expression.

“How cuteeeee, my son is whipped as fuck,” Jisung cooed while pinching Daniel’s cheek.

“Okay, but back to my original question! What do I do?”

“I mean since you want it to be so special, you can plan a 3 month, 2 week, and 1 day anniversary.”

“Actually, it’s 3 months, 1 week, and 2 days-“

“Whatever you get the point!”

Daniel put his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. “Nah, that’s ridiculous. There’s no way I’m doing that.”

~~~

Daniel did end up doing that. Now Seongwoo was on his way to Daniel’s apartment for an anniversary he doesn’t even know about.

Daniel had just got done setting up the table and preparing the food, when the door bell rang.

He scurried to the door and inhaled before opening it.

“Seongwoo! Just on time!” Daniel quickly hugged Seongwoo before letting him in.

Seongwoo stood silent as he looked at what Daniel was wearing. “Why are you wearing a nice ass suit?”

 _Ohhhh fuck._ Daniel had completely forgetten to tell Seongwoo that the attire for this evening was formal wear. In between preparing and his nervousness, it must have slipped his mind.

“I just wanted to look nice for you!”

“Oh, well now I seem underdressed for our game of scrabble...though I don’t mind, you look really sexy,” Seongwoo said, pulling on Daniel’s jacket.

Even more nervous now, Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s hands and lead him towards the kitchen.

Now, Seongwoo had finally noticed his surroundings. The lights were off and candles filled the whole apartment. “What’s with all the candles? Did the power go out?”

“Ah, no. Also, we’re not playing scrabble tonight...” Daniel directed Seongwoo’s attention to the table, where two plates of spaghetti and wine were set up.

“Oh? What’s all this?”

Seongwoo sat in the chair Daniel had pulled out for him and watched in confusion as Daniel took his own seat across from him.

“I wanted to do something a bit more fancy for you,” Daniel grinned picking up his glass of wine.

“So I guess that’s what the candles are for...seems like a fire hazard,” Seongwoo half joked.

“Oh crap, I didn’t think about that...”

“This is so random haha...But Niel-ie...I just ate so I’m kind of full...”

Daniel barely heard what Seongwoo said. His mind was focused on his rose filled bedroom. “What? Oh, uh that’s fine...I don’t have much of an appetite...for spaghetti anyway.”

“You went through all this trouble to make spaghetti and I didn’t even eat it...” Seongwoo sulked.

“Oh no it’s fine! I should have told you about the food haha. You can just take some home or something!”

“Okay...” Seongwoo picked up his glass. “Well cheers to..,you looking so good in that suit!”

They laughed and clinked glasses, then took a sip of the wine. Well Seongwoo took a sip, Daniel had chugged the whole glass down.

It was as if this wine was some kind of aphrodisiac, because Daniel was growing more eager just by looking at Seongwoo. The way his neck pulsed when he drank the wine was captivating.

“Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private...”

“Uh, aren’t we already somewhere private...we’re the only ones in your apartment...”

 _Shit, I sound like an idiot._ “Um no, uh follow me.” Daniel held out his hand for Seongwoo to take and led him to his bedroom.

He opened the door for the big reveal. A candle lit room with rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed(the heart was pretty lopsided but good enough).

Seongwoo looked up at Daniel with a shocked expression. Daniel took Seongwoo’s hands to his lips and gently kissed them. “Happy 3 month, 1 week, and 4 day anniversary.”

Seongwoo didn’t know how to react. “Daniel...what?”

“I know it’s kind of much, I wanted our first time to be special so...sorry this is probably too much.” Suddenly, Daniel heard sniffles coming from Seongwoo. “Wait, no! Why are you crying!”

“I’m just...you’re so dumb...I love you,” Seongwoo had just let his emotions take over. That was the first time Seongwoo had said those three important words to Daniel. Daniel could hardly believe what he had heard. He thinks his heart might stop beating.

“You love me? You said you loved me?!” Daniel could not contain his excitement. He pulled Seongwoo into a tight hug and let him wipe his tears on his jacket.

“This is the part where you say I love you too...”

“I love you! I love you! I love you times a thousand. I love you more than cats and candy! It feels so good to say that. I love you, Seongwoo!” Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, hopefully holding the tears from falling from his eyes.

“Ha, I look a mess now...you should of told me about this. I could of prepared or something...”

“You look perfect to me, you’ll always be perfect to me. And don’t worry, I’ll take care of you tonight...”

Seongwoo was grinning from ear to ear. His heart was jumping hurdles “Oh god, this is actually happening...you did all of this for me when I literally would of said yes a week in,” Seongwoo laughed, wiping his tears. 

“You’re worth it.”

“Just kiss me.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and hovered over his lips before pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was a kiss filled with the “I love you’s” that we’re finally exchanged between the two. The kiss held all of the pent up desire they had felt all these months. Now, they would finally release all of it.

As Seongwoo deepened the kiss, Daniel shook his jacket off. Still immersed in the kiss, they stumbled towards the bed. Seongwoo sat on the end of the bed and unbuttoned Daniel’s shirt. Daniel was impressed with how easily Seongwoo had undone his buttons. He took his lips again, feeling the others tongue against his. They briefly stopped the kiss, to take off the rest of their clothes.

Seongwoo bit his lip as he watched Daniel unbuckle his slacks and swiftly take them off. Just from the outline of the hard on through his briefs, he could tell Daniel had an impressive size.

Daniel stopped to admire the beauty before him, the man he was about to take. He had seen Seongwoo without a shirt before, but now he was seeing him in a new light. Everything about his slender body was beautiful to him. He wanted to taste every part of it.

“Stop staring...and come here,” Seongwoo said softly.

Daniel complied and crawled on top of Seongwoo, looking straight into his glossy eyes, still wet from the tears. Seongwoo moves his hands up and down daniels body, feeling his chest and abs. Daniel wiped Seongwoo’s eye with his thumb, then lowered himself to kiss Seongwoo’s chin, then his neck, then his chest. He placed his lips on Seongwoo’s nipple and began to swirl his tongue in a circular motion.

Seongwoo grabbed on to Daniel’s hair as he let moans escape from his mouth. He wasn’t going to hold back his voice. He wanted Daniel to hear how good he made him feel.

The pleasant moans motivated Daniel even more as he began to suck and nibble on his nipple even more. Daniel lips began to travel down Seongwoo’s body, arriving at the waist band of this boxers. Daniel looked up at Seongwoo, whose chest was moving up and down. Seongwoo put his finger between his teeth as Daniel pulled down his underwear, revealing Seongwoo’s erection. Daniel slide his hand down his dick.

“Ah, Niel-fuck!”

Taking it all in his mouth, Daniel bobbed his head up and down, trying to give Seongwoo full pleasure. He didn’t have much experience in giving blowjobs. Actually he had none at all. This was his first time with a guy, but Daniel had been studying diligently to be able to please Seongwoo and not hurt him.

Making sure he was doing okay, he glanced up at Seongwoo again, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Seongwoo was staring right into his eyes as he moaned even louder for Daniel to hear. Daniel quickly looked down now feeling very cautious of Seongwoo. He could feel Seongwoo start to tense up and his hips buck.

“Niel...Niel-ie..I’m,” Seongwoo huffed.

With a pop, Daniel lips slid off of Seongwoo’s dick and he watched as semen dripped out. Just the sight made Daniel ten times harder.

“Haah, that was good...”

Daniel now felt a little sense of pride that he was the one who put Seongwoo in this state. “You’re still hard...”

“That’s because I want you inside of me...”

These words seemed to be a sudden trigger for Daniel as he quickly stumbled to grab lube and a condom from the side table.

“We don’t have to use that...” Seongwoo said looking at the condom. “This time, I want to feel all of you...Ugh it’s so embarrassing to say out loud!”   
Seongwoo turned away and hid his face.

With wide eyes, Daniel threw the condom over his shoulder and quickly got out of his briefs. Seongwoo looked down at Daniel’s erection and held his breath. He wanted to taste it so bad, but he was also ready for Daniel to fill his ass.

Daniel poured the sweet cherry lube in his hands and placed a finger on Seongwoo’s hole. As he circled around it, Seongwoo shivered.

“I’m putting my finger in, is that okay?”

“Obviously,” Seongwoo smiled, reassuring Daniel. He nodded and proceeded to insert his finger, gaining a gasp from Seongwoo. Adding more lube he moved his finger in and out of his ass, making Seongwoo’s head fall back in pleasure. Feeling Seongwoo loosen up, he added another finger and did the same thing, only this time a bit faster. The wet sounds made Seongwoo’s moans even more erotic. Daniel licked Seongwoo’s inner thigh and began to suck on it, leaving a dark mark.

“Niel-ah, please...I can’t take it anymore...make me feel good.”

Daniel’s erection twitched from hearing Seongwoo’s begging. “Seongwoo...”

He gave one last push before pulling his fingers out. He wiped up the leftover lube and Seongwoo’s cum and lathered it on his length.

He grabbed Seongwoo’s legs and held them up. He placed himself at Seongwoo’s twitching hole and inched himself in. Once the tip was in, they both pleasantly sighed. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Ah...it’s a bit tight, but it feels good...i’m okay.” Seongwoo reached up and grabbed Daniel’s neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss. Daniel bent down closer to Seongwoo, hugging his body as he pushed his whole length in.

They started off slow. Daniel put passion into every thrust and movement of his hips. He had never felt something like this. He was trying his best not to cum fast, even with the slow pace.

As Daniel slowly fucked him, Seongwoo kissed Daniel all over his face, his lips, his neck. He traced his fingers through his fluffy hair and moaned right into his ear. Wanting him to go deeper, Seongwoo placed his hands on Daniel’s ass and pushed him forward. Seongwoo was also having a new experience. He had been with men before, but now he was with someone he truly loved, and that person loved him back. It sent chills down his body. Seongwoo also wasn’t used to someone being so delicate with him. Daniel had been taking Seongwoo so passionately, but Seongwoo wanted it a bit more rough.

“Niel-ie,” Seongwoo whispered into Daniel’s ear.

“hah, hah, yes, hah.”

“More...I want more...”

Daniel snapped. He had released Seongwoo from his grasp and placed Seongwoo’s legs on top of his thighs. Without hesitation, he shoved his dick into Seongwoo, waving his hips around before slapping into him again.

Seongwoo yelped at the sudden tinge of pain, but he loved it. Seongwoo arched his back and fucked back into Daniel. He was now a moaning mess. His moans were between Daniel’s name and muffled curses.

Daniel couldn’t hold back his voice either. His grunts filled the room. His cock was growing bigger in Seongwoo’s ass. Daniel didn’t know he could lose control like this. It was probably all of the pent up sexual tension.

To Seongwoo’s surprise, Daniel flipped Seongwoo over, and began to fuck him into the bed. With the friction of the sheets on his dick and Daniel ramming into his ass, Seongwoo was in pure ecstasy. He clenched the sheets and shut his eyes as his mouth fell open with a bit of drool escaping from the side.

Daniel bent down to kiss Seongwoo’s back, but it just turned into a low groan. Seongwoo searched for Daniel’s arm to have something to hold on to, but he felt too weak to get a grip on it.

Seongwoo felt Daniel pull out of him. He whined at the sudden absence of his ass being filled. Daniel flipped Seongwoo into their original position and placed his arms next to Seongwoo’s head.

“I’m about to cum, I want to see your face when you cum...”

“Niel, god you’re so hot, what’s gotten over you?”

“It’s your fault for making me like this.” He slide back into Seongwoo and went at a quick pace. With stuttered thrust and a clenched face, he pulled out of Seongwoo and came all over his stomach.

Daniel watched as Seongwoo came right after. He loved the way Seongwoo’s head fell back and his mouth hung open as he moaned though his orgasm.

He lazily kissed Seongwoo before rolling off him with his chest heaving.

“We have to do that more often,” Seongwoo said between his breaths. He turned on his side to face Daniel and put his head on his chest. “I was so worried we weren’t going to be sexually compatible...”

Daniel put his hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder and smirked. “By the way you screaming my name, I’m sure I did well.”

“Don’t get cocky just because you’re good at sex.”

“Am I the best you’ve had?”

“If saying yes will make you happy then...”

“Just tell the truth, I am!”

“Shut up!” Seongwoo grabbed a pillow and covered Daniel’s face with it before getting up from the bed.

“Where are you going?? I’m clingy after sex, stay with me,” Daniel whined.

“Well you are coming in the shower with me aren’t you?” Seongwoo wiggled his butt and walked out the room.

“God I love you...wait up!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they don’t eat the spaghetti bc i don’t want them tasting spaghetti during sexy times


End file.
